Fugue: Erroris causae (F-1)
by L-Soprano
Summary: G/H,The old elf and the youngster,concern,lesion,love,and perish.


Fugue: Erroris causae £¨¸³¸ñ£­´íÎóµÄÔ­Òò£©   
Cornimus Surdis£¨ÎÒÃÇµÍÉù¸è³ª£© Ö®·¬Íâ   
£¨ËµÃ÷£º±¾ÎÄÔ­Îª¡°ÎÒÃÇµÍÉù¸è³ª¡±Ö®µÚÊ®ÈýÕÂ£¬ºó³é³ö¶ÀÁ¢³ÉÆª£©   
  
×÷Õß£ºL-Soprano   
  
¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¼òÖ±²»¸ÒÏàÐÅ¡£   
¡°ÎÒÈÏÎªÄãÓ¦¸Ã¼û¼ûËû¡£¡±¡ª¡ª¾ÍÒòÎªÕâ¾ä»°£¬ËûÏÖÔÚ±ØÐëÏñÖ»À§ÊÞËÆµÄÔÚ·¿¼äÀï×ªÀ´×ªÈ¥¡ª¡ª²»£¬²»½ö½öÊÇÀ§ÊÞ£¬»¹ÊÇµÈ´ý×Å±»Ô×µÄÄÇÒ»ÖÖ£¡¸ÃËÀµÄ£¬ÄÑµÀËû¾Í·ÇµÃÔÚÕâ¶ùÂð£¿   
¡°Elrond±ÝÏÂ¡­¡­¡±   
¡°Ê²Ã´£¿¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¡£¡±   
¡°Äú²»ÄÜ°ÑÕâ´Î»áÃæÍÆºóÂð£¿¡±   
¡°È»ºóÈÃÄãÕÒ¸öµØ·½ÏñÍÒÄñÒ»Ñù°Ñ×Ô¼ºµÄÍ·Âñ½øÈ¥£¿¡±   
¡°ÎÒµ±È»²»ÊÇÍÒÄñ£¡ËùÒÔÎÒÒ²²»»á¡­¡­¡±   
¡°ËùÒÔÄãÒ²²»»á´ÓÕâ¶ùÌÓ×ß£¬¶ÔÂð£¿¡±   
¡°²»£¡¡±   
¡°Ê²Ã´£¿¡±   
¡°²»¡­¡­ÎÒÊÇËµ£¬ÊÇµÄ¡£¡±   
¡°ÕâºÜºÃ¡£¡±   
ºÚ·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÍõÎ¢Î¢µÄÐ¦×Å£¬È»ºó¸øÓÃmiruvorÌíÂúÖúÊÖÃæÇ°µÄË®¾§±­£¬ËûÈ·ÐÅ½ð·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÄ¿Ç°×îÐèÒªµÄ¾ÍÊÇÕâ¸ö¡ª¡ª»òÕßËûÔÊÐíËûÏÖÔÚÀë¿ª¡£µ±È»£¬ËûÊÇ¸öºÃµÄÖ÷¾ýºÍÅóÓÑ£¬Òò´ËËû¼«ÎªÉÆÒâµÄ¸øÁËËû×îÐèµÄÆäÖÐÖ®Ò»£¬¾¡¹Ü¡­¡­ËûÖªµÀËû¸üÏëÒªÁíÍâÒ»ÖÖ¡£   
Êµ¼ÊÉÏ£¬Elrond¼á³ÖÊÇÓÐÔ­ÒòµÄ¡ª¡ªËäÈ»¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û²»ÊÇÁÖ¹ÈµÄ¾«Áé£¬¿ÉÊÇËûÈ´ÊÇÂÜÁÖÅ®Íõ¼«ÎªÆ÷ÖØµÄÖØ³¼£¬²¢ÇÒÔÚÏÖÓÐµÄ¾«ÁéÖîºîÖÐ£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûµÄ¼ÒÃÅÒ²ÊÇÊýÒ»Êý¶þµÄ¡£ÕýÊÇÒòÎªÕâ²ãÔ­Òò£¬¾¡¹Ü²»ÐÀÉÍ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û°ÁÂýµÄ¸öÐÔ£¬µ«ÁÖ¹ÈÖ®Íõ»¹ÊÇ¶ÔÕâÎ»ÂÜÁÖµÄ´ó³¼¼«ÎªÖØÊÓ£¬¶øÇÒÔÚ´ò¹ý¶àÄêµÄ½»µÀÖ®ºó£¬ËûÒ²ÁË½âµ½¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÊÇ¸ö³ýÁË¹ýÓÚ°ÁÂýÖ®Íâ¾ÍÃ»Ê²Ã´È±µãµÄ¾«Áé£¬ÉõÖÁËû»¹·Ç³£ÓÐ²Å»ª¡ª¡ªÕâÒ²ÊÇ¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶ûÅ®ÍõÖ®ËùÒÔÖØÊÓËûµÄÀíÓÉÁË¡£ÊýÇ§ÄêµÄÏà½»ÈÃËû¿´¹ý¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûµÄºÜ¶à±íÇé£¬µ«È´´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐ¼û¹ýËûÏñÕâ´ÎµÄÇé¿ö£¬µ±ÊÌÎÀÃÇ°ÑÒÑ¾­»èÃÔµÄ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÌ§½øÀ´Ê±£¬Ëû¼òÖ±¶¼²»¸ÒÏàÐÅ×Ô¼ºµÄÑÛ¾¦¡ª¡ªÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéÏòÀ´ÊáÀíµÄÕûÕûÆëÆëµÄ½ð·¢ÁãÂÒµÄÅûÉ¢×Å£¬ÑÛ¾¦ÏÂÃæÓÐ×ÅÆ£±¹µÄÒõÓ°£¬ÉõÖÁÁ¬×ì´½¶¼ÒòÎªÈ±Ë®¶ø¸ÉÁÑÁË¡£ÊÌÎÀÃÇËµÂÜÁÖ´ó³¼µÄÂíÒÑ¾­ÀÛ»µÁË£¬¿´ÉÏÈ¥¾ÍÏóÊÇÒ»Ö±´ÓÂÜÁÖÃ»ÓÐÐÝÏ¢µÄ¼±±¼¹ýÀ´ËÆµÄ£¬»¹ÓÐÒ»¸öÊÌÎÀ×¢Òâµ½ÁËËûÃ»ÓÐ´øÈÎºÎÐÐÀî£¬ÕâÈÃElrondÄÑÒÔÖÃÐÅ¡£ËûÊµÔÚ²»¸ÒÏëÏóÓÐÊ²Ã´ÀíÓÉÄÜ¹»ÈÃ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÓÃÕâÖÖ²»ÒªÃüµÄ·½Ê½¸ÏÀ´ÁÖ¹È£¬ÄÑµÀÊÇÂÜÁÖÏÝÂäÁË£¿¿´ÆðÀ´ÕâÊÇÎ¨Ò»µÄÀíÓÉ£¬¿Éµ±ËûÒÑ¾­¿ªÊ¼ÔÚÄÔÖÐ¼Æ»®Óª¾ÈÂÜÁÖµÄÊÂÒËÊ±£¬ËûÈ´ÓÖ´ÓÊÌÎÀÃÇÄÇÀïµÃµ½ÁËÈÃËûÄ¿µÉ¿Ú´ôµÄÏûÏ¢¡£   
¡°¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¸óÏÂÊ§È¥ÒâÊ¶Ç°Ö»ËµÁËÁ½¾ä»°£¬¡±ÎÀ±øºÜÎªÄÑµÄ¿´×ÅËûËµµÀ£¬¡°µÚÒ»¾äÊÇ¡®ÈÃ¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÄÇ¸ö»ìµ°À´¼ûÎÒ¡¯£¬µÚ¶þ¾äÊÇ¡­¡­¡±   
¡°ÊÇÊ²Ã´£¿¡±   
¡°ÊÇ¡­¡­¡®ÎÒÒªÉ±ÁËËû¡¯¡­¡­¡±   
²»µÃ²»³ÐÈÏÕâÁ½¾ä»°¼¤ÆðÁËElrondµÄºÃÆæÐÄ¡£ËûÈ·Êµ·Ç³£µÄÏëÒªÖªµÀ£¬Ëû¡°ÄÜ¸É¡±µÄÖúÊÖ¾¿¾¹ÔõÃ´²ÅÄÜ°ÑÂÜÁÖÓÅÑÅÇÒ¸ß°Á£¬²¢ÇÒÊ±Ê±¿Ì¿Ì¶¼Àä¾²µÄÓÌÈç¼á±ù°ãµÄ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¼¤Å­³ÉÕâÖÖÃ»ÓÐÀíÖÇµÄ×´¿öµÄ¡£Òò´ËËûÔÚÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéËÕÐÑÖ®ºóÈ¥Ì½ÍûÁËËû£¬µ«ÊÇ£¬·Ç³£ÒâÍâµÄ¡­¡­ÔÚËûÌáÆð¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÄÇ¸öÔÚÖÇÄ±ÉÏÉõÖÁ¿ÉÒÔÓëËûÒ»½Ï³¤¶ÌµÄÂÜÁÖµÄÖØ³¼¾ÓÈ»Ö»ËµÁËÒ»¾ä»°£º   
¡°ÎÒÀ´É±¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¡ª¡ª²¢ÇÒÎÒ»á×ÔÉ±Îª´ËÐ»×ï¡£¡±   
ÓÚÊÇËû×ã×ãÕúÁËÊýÊ®ÃëÖÓ²Å»Ö¸´ÁËËµ»°µÄÄÜÁ¦¡£µ±Ëû×·ÎÊÔ­ÒòµÄÊ±ºò£¬Í¬ÑùÊÇ½ð·¢µÄ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÈ´Ö»ÊÇ±Õ½ôÁËË«ÑÛ£¬ÎÕ½ôÁËÈ­Í·Ò»ÑÔ²»·¢£¬·´µ¹ÊÇËûÒòÎª¿´¼ûÂÜÁÖ¾«Áé½ôÎÕµÄË«ÊÖ±»×Ô¼ºµÄÖ¸¼×´ÌÉËËùÉø³öµÄÏÊÑª¶øÎÞ·¨ÔÚ×·ÎÊÏÂÈ¥ÁË¡£   
ËùÒÔ¡­¡­ËûÔõÃ´ÄÜ¹»·Å¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÌÓ×ßÄØ£¿Ëû¿É²»Ï²»¶ÒòÎªÄªÃûÆäÃîµÄÔ­Òò¶ø±»ÕÛÌÚ°¡£¡Èç¹û²»ºÃºÃµÄÆÛ¸ºÒ»ÏÂËû¿É°®µÄÖúÊÖµÄ»°£¬Î´ÃâÌ«¶Ô²»Æð×Ô¼ºÁË¡ª¡ª²»µÃ²»³ÐÈÏ½ð·¢¾«ÁéÍõ¿àÄÕµÄ±íÇé´ó´óµÄ»ººÍÁËËûµÄÆ«Í·Í´£¬Õâ¾ÍÊÇ±¦±´ÂÌÒ¶ËµµÄ¡°ÆÛ¸ºÈËÊÇ¿ìÀÖÖ®±¾¡±°É£¿ÕâÃ´Ïë×ÅºÚ·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÍõ¾Í²»ÓÉµÃÔÚÐÄµ×ÍµÍµµÄÐ¦×Å¡ª¡ª»¹ÄÜËµÊ²Ã´ÄØ£¿ËûÒÑ¾­±»ÃÔËÀÈË²»³¥ÃüµÄÂÌÒ¶¸ø´ø»µÁË¡­¡­   
¡°ÂÜÁÖµÄ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¸óÏÂµ½ÁË¡£¡±   
ÊÌÎÀµÄÍ¨±¨¼òÖ±ÊÇ¸ÃËÀµÄÇ¡µ½ºÃ´¦µÄºÏÊÊ£¬Ö»²»¹ý¡­¡­ÔÚÄÚÐÄÉî´¦Ìå»á¡°ÆÛ¸ºÈËÊÇ¿ìÀÖÖ®±¾¡±µÄÁÖ¹ÈÖ®ÍõÈ´Òò´Ë¶ø²»µÃ²»ÓÃ¿ÈËÔÀ´ÑÚÊÎ×Ô¼º½«ÒªÐ¦³öÀ´µÄÊÂÊµ¡£Å¶£¬Ìì£¡Ëû³ÐÈÏËûÈ·ÊµÊÇ±»¿É°®µÄÀ³¸êÀ­Ë¹¸ø´ø»µÁË¡ª¡ªÃ÷ÖªµÀÂÜÁÖµÄÖØ³¼Õý´òËãÄ±É±ËûµÄÖúÊÖ£¬µ«ËûÈ´ÎÞ·¨²»ÒòÎªÕâ¼þÑÏËàµÄ¡¢µ«È´Ïà¶Ô»¬»üµÄÊÂÇé¶øÍµÐ¦£¡   
¡°ÇëËû½øÀ´¡£¡±²»µÃ²»ºÜ·ÑÁ¦µÄ¿ËÖÆ×Ô¼ºµÄÐ¦Òâ£¬×îÖÕÔÚ¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û°§Ô¹µÄÄ¿¹âÖÐËûÖÕÓÚµ÷ÕûºÃÁËÃæ²¿µÄ±íÇé£¬È»ºóÀÊÉùÇë½øÁËËûÃÇµÄ¿ÍÈË£¬È»ºó¡­¡­   
°¡°¡£¬È»ºóÊµÔÚ²»ÊÇËûµÄ´í¡ª¡ªËû²¢Ã»ÓÐ´òËãÐ¦µÄ°¡£¬µ«ÊÇÁ½¸ö½ð·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÁ³ÉÏµÄ±íÇé¡ª¡ªÒ»¸ö¾ª»ÅÊ§´ë£¬Ò»¸öÀäÈô±ùËª¡ª¡ªÊµÔÚÊÇÌ«Ç¿ÁÒµÄ¶Ô±ÈÁË£¡Ç¿ÁÒµ½Ëû²»µÃ²»ÔÙ´ÎµÄ´óÉù¿ÈËÔ¡­¡­   
¡°ElrondÍõ¡­¡­¡± ºÁ²»»³ÒÉÁÖ¹ÈÖ®ÍõÕâÖÖ¸Õ¸Õ³öÏÖµÄÐÒÔÖÀÖ»öµÄÏ°¹ßÊÇÀ³¸êÀ­Ë¹µÄ½Ü×÷£¬¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¼òÖ±¾ÍÊÇÒ§ÑÀÇÐ³ÝÁË£¬Ëû¶ñºÝºÝµÄ¿´×Å×Ô¼ºµÄÖ÷¾ý£¬È»ºóÓÃ·Â·ðÒªÇÐËé×êÊ¯µÄÉùÒôËµµÀ£¬¡°¿ÉÒÔÈÃÎÒÃÇµ¥¶ÀÌ¸Ì¸Âð£¿¡±   
¡°µ±È»¡£¡±   
¾ÍÖ»ÓÐÕâÃ´Á½¸ö×Ö¶øÒÑ£¬È»ºóÎ¢Ð¦×ÅµÄÁÖ¹ÈÖ®Íõ¾Í´ÓÈÝ²»ÆÈµÄÀë¿ªÁËÊé·¿£¬ÉõÖÁ¡­¡­¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û»¹×¢Òâµ½Ëû²»½ö¹ØºÃÁËÃÅ£¬¶øÇÒÏ¸ÐÄµÄ³·×ßÁËÊÌÎÀ£¡¿´×ÅÖ÷¾ýÀëÈ¥µÄ±³Ó°£¬½ð·¢¾«Áé²»ÓÉµÃÄ¿µÉ¿Ú´ô£¬ËûÍêÈ«ÍüÁËÕâ¸ö½¨ÒéÊÇ×Ô¼ºÔÚÒ»·ÖÖÓÖ®Ç°Ìá³öµÄ¡­¡­¸ÃËÀµÄ£¡Ëû£¬Ëû¾ÍÕâÃ´ÈöÊÖ²»¹ÜÁË£¿ÔÚËû¸øËûÕÒÁËÕâÃ´´óµÄÂé·³ÒÔºó£¿»òÕß¡­¡­ËûÏëÈÃËû±»É±Âð£¿¸÷ÖÖ»ìÂÒµÄÄîÍ·ÔÚËûµÄÄÔ×ÓÀïÃæ´ò×ª£¬Ëû·³ÔêµÄ´ÓÒÎ×ÓÉÏÕ¾ÁËÆðÀ´£¬È»ºó¡­¡­ËûÖÕÓÚ²»µÃ²»¿´Ïò¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡£   
¡°°®¶û±´ÀÙË¹°¡£¡ÄãµÄ·¢ÐÍ¡ª¡ªÄã¿´ÉÏÈ¥ÔãÍ¸ÁË£¡¡±   
¼¸ºõÊÇ±¾ÄÜµÄ¡ª¡ª»òÐíÒ²¿ÉÄÜÊÇÒÑ¾­ÂÒµÄÏñ½¬ºýµÄ´óÄÔÔÚ×÷¹Ö£¬×ÜÖ®¡­¡­¾ÍÏñÔø¾­·¢Éú¹ýµÄºÜ¶à´ÎÒ»Ñù£¬Õâ¾äÈÃÁ½¸ö½ð·¢µÄ¾«Áé·¢Éú¹ýÎÞÊý´Î´½Ç¹ÉàÕ½µÄµÄÌ¨´Ê¾ÍÕâÃ´´Ó¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûµÄ×ìÀï±ÄÁË³öÀ´¡£µ±È»£¬ËûÁ¢¼´¾ÍºÞ²»µÃÉ±ÁË×Ô¼º£¬µ«ËûÒ²È·ÊµµÄÏ£ÍûÆø·Õ¿ÉÒÔ´ÓÕâÖÖÐ×É±µÄÇ°Õ××ª»»»ØÒÔÇ°ÄÇÖÖ¶·×ìµÄ³¡¾°£¬¿ÉÊÇ¡­¡­Æ½Ê±Ôç¾ÍÒÑ¾­¿ªÊ¼·´²µËûµÄÂÞÁÖ¾«Áé£¬ÔÚ´Ë¿ÌÖ»ÊÇ¾²¾²µÄÕ¾×Å£¬Æ¯ÁÁµÄÁ³ÉÏÒÀ¾ÉÊÇÀäÈô±ùËªµÄÉñÇé£¬ÉõÖÁÁ¬ÄÇË«±Ìº£É«µÄíø×Ó¶¼Äý½á³ÉÁËÁ½ºèº®±ù¡ª¡ªÀäÀäµÄ£¬Ã»ÓÐÒ»Ë¿Ò»ºÁµÄ¸ÐÇé¡£   
ÎÞ¿É·ñÈÏ£¬ÕâÑùµÄ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÈÃ¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÐÄÂÒ¡£   
¡°ÎÒºÜ±§Ç¸¡­¡­¡±   
ÖÕÓÚ£¬Ëû½¥½¥µÄÄÜ¹»¿ØÖÆ×Ô¼º»ìÂÒµÄË¼Ð÷£¬ÓÚÊÇËûÏò´Ó½øÈëÊé·¿Ê±ºò¾ÍÒ»Ö±¾²¾²µÄÕ¾×ÅµÄ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûµÀÇ¸£¬²¢ÇÒÄýÊÓ×Å¶Ô·½µÄÑÛ¾¦£¬µ«¡­¡­ËûºÜÒÅº¶µÄ·¢ÏÖÄÇ±ÌÀ¶µÄ¼á±ùÃ»ÓÐÈÎºÎÈÚ»¯µÄ¼£Ïó£¬ÉõÖÁÁ¬Ò»µãµã¹êÁÑµÄºÛ¼£¶¼Ã»ÓÐ£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÖ»ÊÇ±ùÀäµÄ×¢ÊÓ×ÅËû£¬Ò»ÑÔ²»·¢¡£   
¡°ËûÔ÷ºÞÎÒÁË£¬¡±ÁÖ¹ÈµÄ½ð·¢¾«ÁéÓÇÓôµÄÏë£¬¡°ÊÇÎÒ°ÑÊÂÇéÅªÔãµÄ£¬¶øÇÒ¡­¡­Õâ¸ù±¾¾Í²»ÊÇµÀÇ¸¾ÍÄÜ½â¾öµÄÎÊÌâ¡£¡±   
Ò²ÐíËûÕæµÄÓ¦¸ÃÈÃ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÉ±ÁË×Ô¼º½âÆø£¿¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÒÑ¾­¿ªÊ¼Íù»Äµ®µÄ·½ÃæÉÏË¼¿¼½â¾ö·½·¨£¬µ«Ò»¸öËû´Ó¸Õ¸Õ¾ÍÒ»Ö±ÏëÒªÌýµ½µÄÉùÒôÈ´´ò¶ÏÁËËûµÄË¼Ð÷¡£   
¡°ÄãÒªËµµÄ¾ÍÖ»ÓÐÕâ¸öÂð£¿¡±   
¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÆ½¾²µÄËµ×Å£¬¶ø¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¿ªÊ¼Ìå»áµ½Ë®¾§µÄÃÀÀöÓÐÒ»²¿·ÖÊÇÀ´×ÔÓÚËüµÄ±ùÀä¡ª¡ªÏÖÔÚµÄÂÜÁÖ¾«Áé¾Í¸øËûÕâÑùµÄ¸Ð¾õ¡£ÁÖ¹ÈµÄ½ð·¢¾«Áé²»µÃ²»³ÐÈÏ£¬½ö½öÊÇÌý¹ßÁËµÄÇåÁÁÉ¤ÒôÖÐÉÙÁËÆ½Ê±²»×Ô¾õµÄ¹Ê×÷×ËÌ¬È´¶àÁËÞðÆúÒ»ÇÐÇé¸ÐµÄÀäÙý¶øÒÑ£¬È´ÒÑ¾­ÊÇÈç´ËµÄ´ÌÍ´×ÅËûµÄÐÄ£¬ÏÖÔÚ¡ª¡ªÖÁÉÙÊÇ´Ë¿Ì£¬¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÔ¸ÒâÓÃ×Ô¼ºµÄÒ»ÇÐÈ¥»»È¡£¬Ö»ÒªÕâ¸ö½ð·¢µÄÐ¡¶«Î÷¿ÉÒÔÈÔ¾ÉÏñÒÔÇ°ÄÇÑùÁæÑÀÀþ³ÝµÄ¶ÔËû·¢Æ¢Æø£¡   
ÊÇµÄ¡­¡­ÊÇµÄ£¡¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÏ²»¶¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡ª¡ª±ÈÏ²»¶ÆäËûµÄ¾«ÁéÒª¶àÒ»Ð©£¬µ«Ò²²»ÊÇ¶Ô°£À­µ¤»òÕß°®ºÕÂåË¹µÄÄÇÖÖÏ²»¶¡£µ±ËûµÚÒ»´ÎÔÚÂåË¹ÂÜÁÖÓöµ½ÁËÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéµÄÊ±ºò£¬Ëû¾Í¶ÔÕâ¸ö¸ß°Á²¢ÇÒÓÐµãÉñ¾­ÖÊµÄÆ¯ÁÁµÄÐ¡¼Ò»ï¸ÐÐËÈ¤£¬Òò´ËËûºÍÕâ¸öÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéµÄ¹ØÏµ£¬ËÆºõÊÇ´ÓµÚÒ»´Î¼ûÃæÊ±¾ÍÈ·Á¢ÁË¡ª¡ªËûËÁÎÞ¼Éµ¬µÄ¶ºÅª¡ª¡ª»òÕßËµÊÇÆÛ¸ºÕâ¸öÂÜÁÖµÄ¾«Áé£¬¶ø¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡­¡­ÓÐµÄÊ±ºò»áÁæÑÀÀþ³ÝµÄ·´»÷£¬µ«´ó¶àÊýµÄÊ±ºò»á±»ËûÆøµÄ·¢¶¶¡ª¡ªÄÇ¸öÊ±ºòËû¾Í»áÎªÁËÔõÃ´ÑùÖØÐÂÈÃÕâ¸ö½ð·¢±ÌÑÛµÄÂÜÁÖ´ó³¼Æ½Ï¢Å­Æø¶øÉËÄÔ½î¡­¡­²»¹ýËû´ÓÀ´¶¼²»·ñÈÏËûÈ·ÊµÏ²»¶ÎªÕâ¸ö¶øÉËÄÔ½î¡£ËûÃ÷°××Ô¼ºËÆºõÒÑ¾­¶ÔÄÇÕÅÆ¯ÁÁµÄÁ³ÉÏÖ»ÓÐ¶ÔËû²ÅÕ¹ÏÖ³öµÄ·á¸»±íÇé²úÉúÁË¾ìÁµ£¬ËûÒ²ºÜÇå³þÕâ¸ö²»ÊÇ¡°Ï²»¶¡±ÕâÃ´¼òµ¥¶øÒÑ£¬µ«ÊÇËûÈ´±ÜÃâ×ÅÈ¥ÈÏÕæ¿¼ÂÇÕâÖÖÏ²»¶µÄ±¾ÖÊ£¬±Ï¾¹¡ª¡ªÍ´¿àÒ»´Î¾Í¹»ÁË¡£Ê§È¥À³¸êÀ­Ë¹µÄ´ò»÷¾ÍÊ¹ËûÎ·¾å×ÅÔÙÒ»´Î¶ÔÊ²Ã´Í¶ÈëÉîÇÐµÄ¸ÐÇé£¬µ«»¹ÊÇÒòÎªÊ§È¥ÁËÀ³¸êÀ­Ë¹¡­¡­ËûÈ´ÓÖÉËº¦ÁË¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡£   
¡°ÎÒ¡­¡­ÎÒÕæµÄºÜ±§Ç¸¡­¡­¡±   
Ëûà«à«ÖØ¸´×ÅµÀÇ¸µÄ»°£¬¸Ðµ½Í´¿à¿ªÊ¼ÔÚËûµÄÐÄÖÐÃÖÂþ£¬Ëû²»ÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÊÇ·ñ°ÑÕâÐ©ÏÔÂ¶ÔÚÁ³ÉÏÁË£¬ÒòÎª¡­¡­¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÍ»È»¾²¾²µÄÎ¢Ð¦ÁË¡£   
¡°ÄúÓÃ²»×ÅµÀÇ¸¡ª¡ªÒòÎªÎÒ¸ù±¾¾Í²»´òËãÔ­ÁÂÄú¡£¡±   
±ùÀäµÄ·Â·ðÄÜ¶³½áÒ»ÇÐµÄÉùÒôºÍÐ¦ÈÝ£¬ÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéµÄÎ¢Î¢µÄÌ§ÆðÁËÏÂ°Í£¬Â¶³öÁË°ÁÂýÇÒÇáÃïµÄ±íÇé¡ª¡ªÕâÊÇËûÖ»ÓÐÔÚÃæ¶Ô×Ô¼ºµÄµÐÈËÊÇ²Å»áÕ¹Â¶µÄ±íÇé£¬Ò²ÊÇËûÒÔÇ°´ÓÀ´Ã»ÓÐ¶Ô¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÕ¹ÏÖ¹ýµÄ±íÇé¡ª¡ªÈ»ºó¼ÌÐøËµ£º¡°Äú½«»áÎªÄúËù×÷µÄ¸¶³ö´ú¼Û¡ª¡ªÄÇ½«ÊÇÄúµÄÉúÃü£¬¶øÎÒ¡­¡­ÎÒ½«µ£¸ºÆðÉ±ËÀÁÖ¹ÈÖ®ÍõµÄÖúÊÖ¡ª¡ªÒ²¾ÍÊÇÄú¡ª¡ªµÄÔðÈÎ£¬ÎÒ»á×ÔÉ±¡£ÊÂÇé¾ÍÊÇÕâÑù¡£¡±   
Ëû°²¾²µÄËµ×Å»°£¬ºÃÏñÕâÒ»ÇÐ²»¹ýÊÇÐ©ÎÞÁÄµ½ÁË¼«µãµÄÊÂÇéÒ»Ñù£¬µ«Ô½ÊÇÈç´Ë£¬¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¾ÍÔ½ÄÜÇå³þµÄ¿´¼ûÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéÐÄÖÐµÄÉË¿ÚÕýÕÀ¿ª×Å£¬²¢ÇÒÁ÷×ÅÑª¡ª¡ª¶øËû×Ô¼ºÕýÊÇÄÇ¸ö»®ÏÂÉË¿ÚµÄÐ×ÊÖ£¬ÕâÈÃËûÒâÊ¶µ½×Ô¼ºÊÇ¶àÃ´²ÐÈÌ¡ª¡ªËûµÄ×ÔÒÔÎªÊÇÈÃËûÉËº¦ÁËÀ³¸êÀ­Ë¹£¬µ«ËûÈ´ÌÓµ½ÁË¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÄÇÀï£¬²¢ÇÒÓÃÊ§È¥ÁËÀ³¸ñÀ­Ë¹Îª½è¿Ú£¬ÓÖÉËº¦ÁË¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û£¡   
¡°ÄÑµÀ¶ÔÓÚÎÒËù°®µÄÈËÀ´Ëµ£¬ÎÒ¾ÓÈ»ÊÇÐ×Æ÷Âð£¿¶øÇÒÕâÒ»ÇÐ¶¼ÊÇÎÒ¾ÌÓÉ×ÔÈ¡¡£¡±Ëû±¯°§µÄÏë×Å£¬È»ºó¿àÐ¦×Å¸æËß×Ô¼º£º¡°Ã»´í£¬¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¡ª¡ªÄãÈ·ÊµÊÇ¸ö±¿µ°£¡Òò´ËÄã±ØÐëÎª´Ë¸¶³ö´ú¼Û¡­¡­¡±   
Ò¡ÁËÒ¡Í·£¬½ð·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÍõ²»ÔÙºúË¼ÂÒÏëÁË£¬ÎÊÌâ×ÜÒª½â¾öµÄ£¬²»ÊÇÂð£¿   
¡°Äã¿ÉÒÔÈ¡×ßÎÒµÄÉúÃü¡ª¡ªÈç¹ûÕâÊÇÄãµÄÏ£ÍûµÄ»°¡£¡±Ëû×ß½ü¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û£¬È»ºóÎÞÄÎµÄ³åËûÎ¢Ð¦£¬¡°¶øÇÒÄã²»ÓÃÎªÁËÔðÈÎµ£ÐÄ¡ª¡ªÎÒ»áÏòElrond±ÝÏÂËµÃ÷Ò»ÇÐµÄ£¬ÄãÖ»ÐèÒªÖÕ½áÎÒµÄÉúÃü£¬È»ºó»ØÂÜÁÖÈ¥¾Í¿ÉÒÔÁË¡­¡­¡±   
¡°»ØÂÜÁÖÈ¥£¿¡±   
¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÓÃÆæ¹ÖµÄÒôµ÷·´ÎÊ×Å£¬ÇåÁÁµÄÉùÒôµÚÒ»´Î³öÏÖÁË¿ÉÒÔ³ÆÖ®Îª¡°Çé¸Ð¡±µÄ²¨¶¯£¬ËûÄýÊÓ×Å¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û£¬È»ºóÍ»È»¿ªÊ¼´óÐ¦ÆðÀ´¡£   
¡°»ØÂÜÁÖÈ¥£¿¹þ£¡»ØÂÜÁÖÈ¥£¡¡±Ò»¸ö´ú±í³°·íµÄÅ¤ÇúÐ¦ÈÝ³öÏÖÔÚ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûµÄ´½ÉÏ£¬ËûµÉ×Å¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û£¬À¶±¦Ê¯É«µÄË«ÑÛ¾ÍÏóÊÇÈ¼ÉÕ×ÅµÄ±ÌÉ«¼á±ù£¬¼ÈÀäÄýÓÖ³ãÁÒ£¬¡°Äã¾ÓÈ»ÈÏÎªÎÒÄÜ¹»»ØÈ¥£¿ÄãÔõÃ´¸ÒÒÔÎªÎÒ»¹ÄÜ»ØÈ¥£¡¡±   
¡°Äãµ±È»¿ÉÒÔ¡­¡­¡±   
Äãµ±È»¿ÉÒÔ»ØÈ¥¡ª¡ªÕýÏëÕâÃ´ËµµÄ¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÍ»È»Ïëµ½ÁË¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶ûµÄË®¾µ¡¢ËýµÄÎÞËù²»Öª£¬»¹ÓÐ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÄÇ±ÈÒ»°ã¾«ÁéÇ¿ÁÒÁËÊý±¶µÄ×Ô×ðÐÄ£¬ÓÚÊÇËûÁ¢¼´Ã÷°×ÁË¡ª¡ªµÄÈ·£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÎÞ·¨»ØÈ¥ÁË£¬½ð·¢µÄÂÜÁÖ¾«Áé²»¿ÉÄÜÔÚ¾ÍÕâÃ´´ÓÂÜÁÖÅÜÁË³öÀ´£¬²¢ÇÒ±»¸ÇÀ­µÂÀö¶ûÖªµÀÁË·¢ÉúµÄÒ»ÇÐµÄÇé¿öÏÂ»ØÈ¥£¬¶øÇÒ¡­¡­Ëû¿ÖÅÂÄþÔ¸ËÀ¶¼²»»á»ØÈ¥£¡   
¡°ÕâÓÖÊÇÄãµÄ´í¡ª¡ª¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û£¬Äã²»µ«ÉËº¦ÁËËû£¬»¹Á¬Ëû»îÏÂÈ¥µÄÁ¢×ãÖ®µØ¶¼¶á×ßÁË£¬¶øÄã¡ª¡ª¶øÄã¾ÓÈ»ÏÖÔÚ²ÅÒâÊ¶µ½×Ô¼º×öÁËÊ²Ã´£¡¡±   
Í´¿àµÄ±ÕÉÏÁËË«ÑÛ£¬½ð·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÍõ¸Ð¾õ×Ô¼ºÓÖÒ»´ÎµÄ±»ÉîÉîµÄÍ´³þÑÍÃ»ÁË£¬Ö±µ½ÏÖÔÚËû²ÅÒâÊ¶µ½×Ô¼ºÓÐ¶àÃ´×ÔÆÛÆÛÈË¡ª¡ªËûÔõÃ´ÄÜÒ»Ö±ÕâÃ´Ä®ÊÓËû¶Ô¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûµÄ¸Ð¾õ£¿ÉËº¦Õâ¸ö½ð·¢µÄÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéÈÃËû¸Ð¾õµ½±ÈÊ§È¥À³¸êÀ­Ë¹Ê±¸ü¼Ó¾çÁÒµÄÌÛÍ´£¬Ëû¿ÉÒÔÔÚÒÔÎªÀ³¸êÀ­Ë¹ÒÑ¾­²»´æÔÚµÄÇé¿öÏÂ¼ÌÐø»î×Å£¬ËûÒ²ÄÜÐ¦×Å½ÓÊÜÀ³¸êÀ­Ë¹°®ÉÏÁËËûµÄÖ÷¾ýµÄÊÂÊµ£¬µ«ÏÖÔÚ¡­¡­Ëû¸Ð¾õ×Ô¼ºÈ·È·ÊµÊµµÄÏ£Íû×Ô¼ºÄÜ¾ÍÕâÃ´ÓÀÔ¶µÄËÀÈ¥£¡   
¡°¶Ô²»Æð£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡­¡­¶Ô²»Æð¡­¡­¡±   
Ëûà«à«µÄËµ×Å£¬±¯°§µÄ±íÇéÔÚÓ¢¿¡µÄÁ³ÉÏÖ§ÀëÆÆËé£¬ÂÜÁÖµÄ½ð·¢¾«ÁéÔÚÄýÊÓÁËËûÒ»Ë²¼äÖ®ºó£¬·¢³öÁËÒ»¸öÇáÎ¢µÄ¡¢Éñ¾­ÖÊµÄÐ¦Éù¡£   
¡°¶Ô²»Æð£¿ÎÒ»³ÒÉÄãÊÇ·ñÕæµÄÕâÃ´Ïë¡ª¡ªÔÚÄã×öÁËÄÇÐ©Ö®ºó£¡ÄÇÐ©ÁîÈË×÷Å»µÄ¡­¡­¡±   
¡°¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û£¡¡±Í´¿àµÄºôº°×ÅÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéµÄÃû×Ö£¬¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û´ò¶ÏÁË¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûµÄ»°£¬ËûÓÃÒ»Ö»ÊÖÎæ×¡ÁËË«ÑÛ£¬¼¸ºõÎÞ·¨×ÔÒÖµÄ²ü¶¶×Å£¬¡°±ðÕâÃ´Ëµ£¬ÇóÄã£¡±ðÕâÑùÐÎÈÝÎÒÃÇÖ®¼äµÄÄÇÐ©£¡¡±   
¡°ÎÒÃÇÖ®¼äµÄÄÇÐ©£¿¡±Ìô×ÅÃ¼£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÀäÀäµÄ·´ÎÊ×Å£¬Ë¿ºÁ²»ÑÚÊÎËûÉùÒôÖÐµÄÇáÃï£¬¡°ÄÇÃ´£¬×ð¾´µÄ¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¸óÏÂ£¬ÄúËùÖ¸µÄ¡®ÄÇÐ©¡¯ÊÇÊ²Ã´£¿ÊÇÖ¸ÄÇ´ÎÇ¿±©£¿»¹ÊÇÖ¸ÄúÔÚ¸úÎÒ×ö°®µÄÊ±ºòº°×ÅºÚÉ­ÁÖÍõ×ÓµÄÃû×Ö£¿¡±   
ÈñÀûµÄ·´ÎÊÈÃ¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÎÞ·¨»Ø´ðÈÎºÎ£¬Ëû±Õ½ôÁË×Ô¼º´½£¬ÄÔº£ÀïÖ»Ïë×ÅÒªÔõÃ´É±ËÀ×Ô¼º²ÅÄÜ²»ÈÃ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÔÙÈç´ËÍ´¿à£¬µ«ÊÇ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÒ²ºÃ²»µ½ÄÄÀïÈ¥¡ª¡ª½ð·¢µÄÂÜÁÖ¾«Áé±»×Ô¼ºËùËµ³öµÄ»°ÓïºÍ¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûµÄ³ÁÄ¬ÔÙÒ»´ÎµÄÉËº¦£¬Ëû´òËã×°×÷ÈôÎÞÆäÊÂ°ãÇáÃïµÄÎ¢Ð¦£¬µ«ÊÇ´ÓËû²ü¶¶×Å×ì´½Á÷Â¶³öÀ´µÄ£¬È´ÊÇÒ»ÉùÆÆËéµÄÌ¾Ï¢£¬ÓÚÊÇËûõÔõÔõÄõÄµÄºóÍË×Å£¬Ö±µ½ÉíÌå¿¿ÉÏÁËÇ½±Ú¡£   
¡°µ½´ËÎªÖ¹°É£¬¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¡£¡±ËûµÍÉùËµµÀ£¬ÓÉÇåÁÁ×ªÎª°µÑÆµÄÉùÒô³äÂúµÄÆ£¾ëºÍ¾øÍû£¬¡°ÒªÃ´ÓÉÄãÀ´É±ÁËÎÒ£¬ÒªÃ´ÎÒÉ±ËÀ×Ô¼º¡ª¡ªÉ±ËÀÄã¸ù±¾¾ÍÃ»Ê²Ã´ÒâÒå¡£¡±   
¡°¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û£¡¡±   
¡°ÖªµÀÂð£¬¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û£¿¡±Ì§ÆðÍ·ÄýÊÓ×Å½ð·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÍõ£¬ÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéÑÛÖÐµÄ¼á±ùÖÕÓÚÏûÊ§ÁË£¬µ«ÄÇÊ£ÏÂµÄ¹âÃ¢È´ÏóÊÇ¼´½«È¼¾¡µÄ»ðÑæ£¬Ëû»Ðã±µÄÎ¢Ð¦×Å£¬È»ºóÓÃÒ»ÖÖ·Â·ðÆ£±¹µÄ¿ìÒªËÀÈ¥µÄÉùÒôµÍÉùËµµÀ£º¡°ÄãÒ»¶¨²»ÖªµÀ¡ª¡ªÎÒÔø¾­°®¹ýÄã¡£¡±   
ËùÓÐµÄÒ»ÇÐ¶¼±ÀÀ£ÁË¡£   
½ð·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÍõ¸Ð¾õÊÀ½çÒ»Æ¬Ò»Æ¬µÄÔÚËûÑÛÇ°·Ö±ÀÀëÎö£¬ÔÚÂþÌì½µÂäµÄÊÓÒ°µÄËéÆ¬ÖÐ£¬ËûÖÏÏ¢µÄ·¢³öÁËµÍµÍµÄË»º°£¬È»ºóÔÙÒ²ÎÞ·¨Ö§³Å×Ô¼ºµÄÉíÌå¡ª¡ªËûÓÃÒ»Ö»ÊÖ½ôÎæ×Å¾çÍ´µÄÐØ¿Ú£¬È»ºóÏñµ¹ËúµÄ¹úÍõÖ®ËþÒ»°ã¹òÁËÏÂÈ¥¡£   
¡°ËûÒª×ßÁË¡ª¡ªÓÀÔ¶µÄÀë¿ªÎÒ¡£¡±   
µ±¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û×¼±¸Àë¿ªµÄÉíÓ°Ä£ºýµÄÓ³Èë¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûµÄÑÛÁ±Ö®ÖÐÊ±£¬Ëû¾øÍûµÄÏë×Å£¬È»ºó£¬¼¸ºõÊÇÓÃ¾¡ÁËÈ«ÉíËùÓÐµÄÁ¦Æø£¬Ëû´óÉùµÄ£¬Ë»ÑÆµÄºô»½×ÅÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéµÄÃû×Ö£º   
¡°Haldir£¡¡±   
ÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéµÄ±³Ó°ÕðÁËÒ»ÏÂ£¬µ«Ã»ÓÐÍ£ÏÂÀ´£¬½ð·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÍõ¸Ð¾õ×Ô¼º×îºóµÄÏ£ÍûÆÆÃðÁË£¬ÓÃÆÆËéµÄÉùÒô£¬ËûÍ´¿àµÄµÍà«×Å£¬¡°Umin leneeme ibye¡­¡­¡±   
¾ÍÏñ¸öÆæ¼£¡£   
¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÍ£×¡ÁË½Å²½¡ª¡ªËû¾²¾²µÄÕ¾×Å£¬Ö±µ½¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¸Ð¾õ×Ô¼ºÒÑ¾­±»ÆÚ´ýºÍ¾øÍûÍêÈ«¿ÐÊÉµÄÊ²Ã´¶¼²»Ê£ÎªÖ¹Ëû²Å×ª¹ýÉí£¬È»ºóÒ»ÑÔ²»·¢µÄ×¢ÊÓ×Å¼¸½ü±ÀÀ£µÄ½ð·¢¾«ÁéÍõ£¬¶øÄÇË«ÈçÍ¬È¼ÉÕ´ù¾¡µÄ»ðÑæ°ãµÄË«ÑÛ¿ªÊ¼ÂýÂýµÄ¡¢ÂýÂýµÄ£¬ÃÖÉ¢ÆðÒ»ÖÖÃûÎª¡°ÎÂÈá¡±µÄ¸ÐÇé£¬¼¸ºõÊÇÎÞÄÎµÄ£¬Ëû·¢³öÁËÒ»¸öÉîÉîµÄÌ¾Ï¢¡£   
¡°Äã»ÙÁËÎÒ£¬¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¡£ÎÞÊýÏëÕâÃ´×öµÄ¼Ò»ïÃÇ¶¼Ã»ÓÐ×ö³É¹¦µÄÊÂÇé£¬ÄãÈ´ÇáÒ×µÄ×öµ½ÁË£¬¶øÎÒ¡­¡­ÓÞ´ÀµÄÎÒ£¬ÎÒÉõÖÁÁ¬Ô÷ºÞÄã¶¼²»ÄÜ¡£¡±   
¡°ÒòÎªÄã°®ÎÒ¡£¡±Èç´ËÎÂÈáµÄµÍà«×Å£¬¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¸Ð¾õÒ»¸öÎ¢ÈõµÄÏ£Íû¾ÍÏóÊÇ¸Õ¸Õ³¤×ãÁËÓðÃ«µÄÐ¡ÄñËÆµÄÔÚËûÐØ¿ÚÆË¶¯×ÅÏ£ÍûµÄÓðÒí£¬¼¸ºõÊÇÐ¡ÐÄÒíÒíµÄ£¬ËûÏò×Ô¼ºÐÄ°®µÄÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéÉì³öÁËË«ÊÖ¡£   
¡°Umin leneeme ibye,¡±ËûÈáÈíµÄÆòÇó×Å£¬¡° Im-boe le-si.¡±   
Ò»Ë²¼ä¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û±Õ½ôÁËË«ÑÛ¡£µ±ËûÔÙ´ÎÕö¿ªÑÛ¾¦Ê±£¬ÄÇË«ÃÀÀöµÄÀ¶±¦Ê¯¾ÍÏñ·ç±©ÖÐµÄº£ÑóÊ±µÄ²¨ÌÎÐÚÓ¿£¬Ðí¶àÖÖ¸ÐÇé¡ª¡ªÔ÷ºÞ£¬Ñá¶ñ£¬±¯°§£¬¾øÍû£¬»¹ÓÐÉîÉîµÄÍ´¿à¡ª¡ª Ò»ÖÖÓÖÒ»ÖÖ£¬Ïà»¥½ô¸ú×ÅÔÚËû±»¼¤ÁÒµÄÇéÐ÷Å¤ÇúÁËµÄÁ³ÉÏÉÁÏÖ¡£×îÖÕ¡ª¡ª²»ÖªµÀ¹ýÁË¶à¾ÃÒÔºóµÄ×îÖÕ£¬ÃÀÀöµÄÂÜÁÖ¾«Áé¾ÍÏóÊÇºÄ¾¡ÁËÉúÃüÖÐËùÓÐµÄ¸£·ÖÒ»°ãÆ£±¹µÄµÍÏÂÁËÍ·£¬ËûÐ¡ÐÄµÄ°Ñ×Ô¼ºµÄÊÖÉìÏòÁË¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û£¬ÓÚÊÇÁ¢¼´µÄ£¬Ëû¾Í±»À­½øÁËÒ»¸öÊìÏ¤ÇÒÄ°ÉúµÄ»³±§Ö®ÖÐ¡£   
¡°Äã·¢ÊÄ½«²»»áÀë¿ªÎÒ£¿¡±   
Ëû¾ëµ¡µÄÇáÉùÎÊ×Å£¬µ«ÊÇÁ¢¼´¾ÍµÃµ½ÁË»Ø´ð¡£   
¡°ÒÔ°®¶û±´ÀÙË¹Å®ÉñµÄÃûÒå£¬ÎÒ·¢ÊÄ¡ª¡ªÎÒ½«ÓÀÔ¶²»»áÀë¿ªÄã£¡¡±   
Õâ¾Í×ã¹»ÁË£¬²»ÊÇÂð£¿¼ÈÈ»×Ô¼ºÎÞ·¨È¥Ô÷ºÞÕâ¸ö¸ß¹óµÄ¾«ÁéÍõ£¬ÄÇÃ´¡­¡­´ÓÏÖÔÚÆðÔÚÕâ¸ö£Åa´óµØÉÏËûËùÄÜÒÀ¿¿µÄ£¬¾ÍÖ»ÓÐÕâ¸ö¾«ÁéÁË¡­¡­ÓÃÒ»ÖÖ±¯°§µÄÌñµ­Î¢Ð¦×Å£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÆ£¾ëµÄÎÞ·¨ÔÙËµÈÎºÎÒ»¾ä»°£¬Ëû·ÅËÉÁËÉíÌå£¬½«×Ô¼ºÒÀ¿¿ÔÚ¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûµÄ¼çÉÏ£¬È»ºóÖð½¥µÄ£¬Ëû½øÈëÁËÒÁ¶ûÄ¬µÄ»Ã¾³¡£   
  
×¢£º¡°Umin leneeme ibye, Im-boe le-si.¡±£º¡°±ðÀë¿ªÎÒ£¬ÎÒÐèÒªÄã 


End file.
